


Leading Question

by BlueZaca



Series: The Detective and The Lawyer (My fics of Perry and Paul as an Item) [12]
Category: Perry Mason (TV), Perry Mason - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, i just really love these two (a lot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueZaca/pseuds/BlueZaca
Summary: Della: ...such a pity... that a man like that should have to wait all those years to get married. Don’t you agree?Perry: You’ve been my legal secretary long enough to know that that’s a leading question.





	Leading Question

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the end bit of dialogue between Della and Perry in "The Case of the Tarnished Trademark" (s05ep18)  
> Della: Oh, such a pity.  
> Perry: Hmmm?  
> Della: Oh, that a man like that should have to wait all those years to get married. Don’t you agree?  
> Perry: You’ve been my legal secretary long enough to know that that’s a leading question.

“Leading question, huh?” Della shook her head with a smile as she sunk into Perry’s couch.

“What?” He settled into his couch next to her.

“When earlier I said that it was a pity that a man should have to wait all those years to get married. When I asked if you agreed you said it was a leading question.” 

“Ah, yes, that.” He let out a laugh and put an arm around her, pulling her close.

“It really is a pity, don’t you think? Maybe not so much a pity though, since it wasn’t  _ impossible _ for him to get married.”

“Mmmm.” He let out a yawn. “You’re not boring me, I promise,” he laughed, “Guess I’m just tired.”

“Would your honor proceed to instruct the witness to answer the question.” She poked his shoulder.

“You’re baiting the witness.” He let out a low chuckle.

She rolled her eyes and snuggled further into his arms. 

After a few minutes, Perry said in a low voice, “I suppose it is a pity, in a way. But like you said, it wasn’t  _ impossible _ for him to get married.”

“Do you ever think you and Paul will ever be able to  _ not  _ have to sneak around? Not that you two are really  _ sneaking _ but I mean,”

“Well, it’s sneaking in the fact we always have to be careful. Can’t be seen leaving our places to often  _ together _ . Can’t hold hands in public. It  _ is _ sneaking to an extent.” He thought for a few moments and then said, with an almost sad voice, “I don’t think we’ll ever be able to  _ not _ sneak around. Even if society suddenly takes a turn where we’re not looked upon as,” he sighed.

“Strange?” Della offered.

“I suppose that’s a word,” he let out another sigh. “I don’t think it’ll happen to such a degree in our lifetimes. And even if it does, I’m not even sure if I’d know how to act.” He laughed. “I’ve been so used to sneaking around, if suddenly we didn’t have to anymore I’m not sure I’d even know what to do.”

“I don’t understand why falling in love is such a crime. I mean sure, I grew up with everybody assuming that one day I’d find the perfect husband and you probably grew up with everybody assuming you’d find the perfect wife one day. And we both want that, it’s just  _ I _ happen to want the wife, and you want to have the husband.”

“That’s life I guess.” He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“Isn’t Paul supposed to be coming over?” She closed her eyes and sank further back into his arms.

“Eventually.”

“Wake me when he gets here.” She yawned.

“I may not be able to do that.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because, I’m planning on taking a nap also.” 

“Mmmm.”

“Paul has a key. If he can’t figure out how to let himself in, I’m going to have to tell him to reconsider his career as a private detective.” He laughed and then settled back into the couch further as he yawned and shut his eyes.

“Love yah, Perry.”

“Love you, Della.”

  
  



End file.
